Naruto Jaggerjack
by Avatar of Fenrir
Summary: At the age of six Naruto was killed by a mob. Grimmjow soon appeared on the sceen and killed the villages. What will happen when Grimmjow decides to stay in the human world and take care of the blonde jinchuuriki?
1. The story begins

GOTFWC: Hey whats up! I'm having a bit of a writers block in my other Naruto story so I decided to start another story while I am thinking of what to add to Naruto the Demon Wolf Dog. Anyway this new story should keep you all satisfied for awhile. I have had this idea for a long time and I just now decided to white it down. So without any further ado, GRIMMJOW do the disclaimer.

Grimmjow: Fine, ya lazy bastard! God of the Funky White Chicken does not own Naruto or Bleach. This will be the only disclaimer in the story so lawyers, BACK THE FUCK OFF!!!

Naruto: God of the Funky White Chicken will also ignore any and all flames. God of the Funky White Chicken owns all OC's and original jutsu used in this story, but they will be available for use to those who ask.

GOTFWC: NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!

Naruto: story.

GOTFWC: SHUT THE FUCK UP!

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

It was a dark night in Konoha. Most of the populace lay asleep in there beds. All except for a large group of villagers who were currently beating the dead body of an innocent child. Why were they beating him, it was all due to the demon that was sealed inside the boy six years ago.

Unkown to the mob a large hole in the air behind them opened up, showing the shadowy form of a man. Suddenly feeling a massive amount of preasure, the mob turned to look upon the person behind them as he stepped down onto the pavement. There the villagers got a good look at the man.

His hair was spiked strait up and was a light blue. He wore white samerai style pants and an open white jacket that showed off his muscles. He also had a katana strapped to his left side. But the most defining features he had where the white bone-like jaw attached to the right side of his face and the large hole that went all the way through his stomach. Opening his mouth the Hollow spoke.

"Well well. What do we have here. A bunch of fuckers have killed a little boy and are beating his dead body. Thats got to be the lamest thing I have ever seen. Not that I care much in the first place, but I am hungry so I might as well kill off all of ya." With that the mans face spread into a feral grin before he vanished from sight only to reapear behind the humans. Just as they were about to turn to attack him their body's fell to peices and the souls appeared where they were originaly standing. Wasting no time the Vasto Lorde quickly sucked in air, drawing the deseased toward him and into him open mouth. After they had all been consumed, the Hollow turned to leave when he heard a noice coming from his right.

Turning he found the spirit of the boy that the villagers had killed, cowering in a corner and staring at him with fearful eyes, the chain of destiny dangling from the center of his chest. The older spirit contemplated eating this spirit as well before he had another idea. He spoke out to the kid.

"Hey, brat." Seeing he had his attention the Arrancar continued. "Whats your name?" Stammering the boy answered.

"M-my n-name is na- Naruto Uzumaki. Who a-are y-you?" The now identified Jinchuuriki asked.

"The names Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Hey why did those guys kill you?" Grimmjow was confused and wanted answers. Naruto looked down at the ground sadly. He had found out the truth when one of the villagers shouted at him that he was the Kyuubi.

"I had the demon fox Kyuubi sealed inside of me six years ago." This surprised Grimmjow as almost every creature, living or otherwise, had heard of the power of the demon fox and to hear it was sealed was astonishing indead. Grimmjow walked toward the Plus. Bending down he looked into the eyes of the blonde.

"Hey, where are your parents?" Naruto answered solomly.

"I don't know they were never around. I'm an orphan." Grimmjow nodded in understanding. The kid had no family, Grimmjow knew what that was like from personal experience. (Don't know if thats true and I don't give a damn) Grimmjow contemplated on what he could do. Coming to a decision he grinned at Naruto, not the grin from before but a friendly grin.

"Well then in that case what do ya say to me lookin after ya?" Naruto looked up at Grimmjow with wide eyes.

"R-really?"

"Sure. Things are bound to get interesting around ya and I want to be there for that." Grimmjow was surprised again when Naruto launched himself at him and engulfed the Hollow in a bone crushing hug while reapeating the same words over and over again.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" After a few seconds Grimmjow awkwardly returned the hug. Pulling away the Arrancar looked down at Naruto.

"Well first things first. I'm gonna turn you into a Hollow like myself. A word of warning thou, its gonna hurt like a bitch. But with the Kyuubi inside you you'll likely go all the way to Vasto Lorde." Naruto had no idea what a Hollow or a Vasto Lorde was, but he nodded his head in acceptence all the same. Grimmjow grinned his feral grin before drawing his sword and then slamming the tip into Naruto's gut. Naruto's eyes widened in pain before a bright red flash filled the street they were standing in.

At that exact moment the Hokage and a squad of ANBU arrived on the sceen and could only watch as a strange blue haired man stabbed randomly into the air before that light flashed. As the light died down a figure could be seen in the resulting smoke. Grimmjow stood there looking pleased with himself. Taking a closer look at the other figure, the Hokage descovered it was a young boy, but something was different about him. Then he saw it.

Going all the way through the center of the child's chest was a fist sized hole, and on the top left cornor of his face was a white mask that stared at his forehead then wrapped around his left eye and ended at the top of his mouth in a line of jagged teeth.

Standing up, the boy looked over to the old figure of the Third Hokage.

"Hey gramps!" Naruto said in joy.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

GOTFWC: Alright thats the first chapter! Don't worry the chapters will get longer, this was just the prologue.

Grimmjow: Since when am I nice!

GOTFWC: Since I fucking said so! You will still be bloodthirsty but you are just going to be a little nicer. To Naruto anyway.

Naruto: AAAAHHHHHHH!!! YOU KILLED ME YOU BASTARD!

GOTFWC: You will stop yelling right now or I will stick you in a small room with Lee and Gai for three weeks.

Grimmjow: Damn. You are evil!

GOTFWC: Yes. Yes I am. Now behold as I defy the laws of gravity and stand on the sky!

Naruto: Your standing on your hands.

Grimmjow: Just let him have his fun otherwise he might get mad and we do NOT want that!

Naruto: Good point. Anyway review and tell us how the first chapter was!

Grimmjow: And remember flames will be ignored. Adios!


	2. Gennin Exam: Start of Team Seven

GOTFWC: Alright whuz up! I am going to take this time to answer a couple of questions you guys might have. First off, this story takes place after the whole arrancar war thing. There might be some shinigami showing up. I don't know if I'm gonna do a pairing as I am not that good at the romance shit. If I do a pairing it will not be a NaruHina or NaruSaku, the first because its way over done and the second because I fucking hate that pink bitch. Naruto will have a resurreccion but I'm not going to tell you what it is or what he looks like just yet. You will recognise Naruto's zanpaktou and if you don't then I have a picture on my profile. And finally I will try to update as soon as possible but I do have a life so that might not be extremly often.

Grimmjow: Can we start this damn thing already?!

GOTFWC: FINE! God be that way asshole.

Naruto: Yay! Will I kick some ass in this chapter?

GOTFWC: Maybe maybe not now shut the hell up! Now on with the story!

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Time skip: 6 years** (There may be some flashbacks but not a lot)

It was a bright day in Konoha as Naruto walked down the street, ignoring the glares thrown at him by the populace.

Naruto's outfit had changed since Grimmjow turned him into an Arrancar. He now wore white samerai pants with a white jacket and black muscle shirt underneath. He also wore the standard black socks with sandles that the Espada wore, as well as a pair of black fingerless gloves. His hair was styled like the forth Hokage's with a spiky ponytail that reached down to mid back. His demonic Zanpaktou was slung across his back. (I suck at describing it so just know that its Rebellion from Devil May Cry, which I do not own)

Training had been harsh for Naruto as Grimmjow alowed for no slacking whatsoever. He now knew all of the Arrancar techniques as well as a good amount of ninja jutsu. Though their training, the two had descovered that for some reason Naruto could still use his chakra. They did not find out how this was possible but they speculated that it had something to do with the Kyuubi.

Naruto and Grimmjow's relationship had also grown in the six years. The two now saw each other as brothers and Naruto had taken on his older sibling's last name as well. In terms of power the two were faily even with Naruto being slightly more powerful. In their release forms, the two had destroyed many training fields from the resulting power.

In this time Grimmjow had decided to be registered as a ninja and now held the rank of Jonnin while Naruto had stayed behind out of choice. So now Naruto was on his way to the ninja acadamy for his team placement. He had passed two days ago as well as beat his traitorus sensei, Mizuki, into the ground for trying to steal the forbidden scroll.

Naruto's muzzing was cut short as he arrived at the entrence to his destination. Sighing in exasperation at having to deal with the humans, Naruto slid open the door to his classroom and entered. Taking a look around Naruto noticed an empty seat by the boy known as Sasuke Uchiha. Smirking at seeing his best friend, Naruto walked over to the seat and sat down. Sasuke spared him a quick glance and a smile before looking back out the window next to him.

Naruto and Sasuke had become friends when Naruto had saved the boy from a group of rabid fangirls by unleashing some of his spiritual pressure. Upon feeling the great weight, the girls turned tail and ran. Sasuke quickly thanked Naruto and the two had been friends ever since.

Rumbling was soon felt throughout the classroom before the door burst open and Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka rushed in claiming that they had won something before rounding on eachother and shouting once again. Naruto sighed as Sakura ran over to his seat.

"Move Naruto you idiot! Sasuke want ME to sit next to him! Sakura screeched at the blonde Hollow. Naruto looked to the pink haired banshee before looking back to the front as he responded.

"Sakura, Sasuke wouldn't want to sit with you if you were the last living creature on Earth. And another thing." Here he looked back at the annoyance. "Make me." Sakura simply smirked thinking that she could beat him before throwing a punch at Naruto with all the strangth she possesed. The target simply sat there as the fangirl's fist crashed against his head. But to Sakura's surprise, pain shot through her arm as she was introduced to Naruto's Hierro. (Iron Skin)

The pinket cluched her hand in pain as Naruto simply smirked at her delema. At that moment Iruka walked into the room. Looking at Sakura he simply shook his head before telling everyone to sit down and shut up. Once that was done Iruka started his speach on how proud he was of them all and then started the team assignments. (I have changed nothing its just like in cannon so I'm not going to explain it)

Three hours later found Team Seven still in the class. Sasuke was begining to develop a twich and Sakura was screeching as usual. On the outside Naruto looked calm unless you don't call the slight growling coming from him calm that is.

Just as Naruto and Sasuke were about to kill Sakura in agitation the door to the room opened and in walked one Kakashi Hatake. Looking up from his orange book with a lazy eye, he simply said.

"My first impreasion of you guys...I hate you. Meet me up on the roof." With that the Jonnin left in a puff of smoke. Naruto sighed again before grabbing Sasuke's shoulder. Before anyone had time to say anything Naruto and his passenger vanished in the speed move known to the Arrancar as Sonido leaving Sakura to walk by herself.

Once on the roof and after Kakashi had gotten over his shock at seeing two of his students apear in a boom of sound, Kakashi began the introduction.

"Alright you three, lets get to know each other. Tell us your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future. I'll go first. My name is Kakashi Hatake or Kakashi-sensei to you. I have many likes as well as dislikes. My hobbies...and I have a dream." Kakashi finished with an eye smile. He pointed to Sakura. "Alright pinky, your up."

Ignoring the snickering from her blonde haired teamate at her new nickname, Sakura began her mediocer intorduction.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are Sasuke-kun, my dislikes are Naruto and Ino." Here Naruto's eyebrow twiched in annoyence. "My hobbies are..." Looking at Sasuke she blushed."My dream is to marry a special person and have his children." Here she blushed and squeled while the object of her affection felt the need to puke. Kakashi simply wrote something in a black notebook with weird writing on it before putting it away and motioning for Sasuke to begin.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I have few likes and many dislikes. My hobbie is training and my dream for the future is to make a certain man pay for what he has done." Sakura looked to Sasuke with stary eyes while Kakashi simply turned to Naruto. Said blonde grinned feraly before starting.

"The names Naruto Jaggerjack, remember it. My likes are my older brother and my sword. My dislikes are fangirls, emos, vegetable, and Shinigami. My hobbies are training, hangin out with my brother, and overal kicking the ass of anyone who pisses me off. My dream for the future...is none of your damn bussiness." Kakashi nodded while Sakura wondered who Naruto's brother was as she had never heard of him having one at all before. (And the rest is same as cannon except for Naruto cussing alot at finding out about the true test.)

After Kakashi vanished from the roof, Sakura once again asked Sasuke out on a date only to be rejected. Naruto also vanished though use of Sonido once again.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Time skip to next day**

Team Seven found themselves waiting once again for their tarty sensei. Well two of them were. The other was sleeping soundly. Suddenly a poof of smoke announced the arrival of Kakashi. Holding up two bells he began.

"Alright guys. Your test is to take these bells from me. You have until two hours...GO!" With that all three sped away. Kakashi remained in his spot. _'hmm. They all have excelent stealth.'_His muzzing was cut short as he heard the tell tail sound of one of his students speed moves. Ducking quickly, Kakashi bearly avoided a punch from Naruto. Jumping back the two stared each other down.

"Ya know Naruto. Its not that smart to openly attack a Jonnin." Kakashi explained with an eye smile. Naruto simply smirked as he put his hands in his pockets before replying.

"Its also not smart to piss off someone who ya know nothing about jackass." With that Naruto pulled up one hand and opened it to show red energy gathering in his palm. Kakashi's eyes widened at the strange move before Naruto pointed the glowing sphere at him. No one had time to say anything as the red ball exploded into a large beam of light that completely anihhalated the log his sensei had switched with at the last moment.

Thinking he had got away Kakashi smirked before he heard a sound behind him that he was begining to fear. Suddenly a kick connected with his face as he heard Naruto shout.

"REJECTED!" Kakashi flew through the air and skidded along the ground before coming to a stop at the base of a large tree. Naruto once again appeared in front of him through use of Sondio. Naruto help up his hand and slowing opened it. Fearing another Cero by his blonde student Kakashi closed his eyes in fear. That is until he heard the jingle of a bell. Looking up, he was met with the sight of Naruto holding up one of the two bells with a grin on his face.

"Looks like I win Kakashi-sensei." Naruto then vanished yet again.

Sasuke watched the fight astonished at the power of the Arrancar. As the battle ended, he felt a weight on the branch he was sitting on. Looking over he found his said teamate sitting next to him.

"Hey Sasuke we need to work together for this test, thats how we pass. Now could you hold off Kakashi for awhile while I go find Sakura?" Seeing Sasuke's confused nod Naruto vanished yet again. Just as he was about to turn, Sasuke was knocked off his branch and found himself in front of Kakashi.

It was easier to find Sakura then Naruto preddicted, which considering his low expectation of her was not a good thing. Sighing he moved over to her.

"Hey Sakura, we have to work together for this test-" He was cut off however as the pink bitch attempted to steal Naruto's bell. Naruto quickly jumped away before focasing a glare on the pinket.

"Give me the bell Naruto! I have to pass to be with Sasuke! You don't deserve to be here!" Naruto simply closed his eyes and bitch slapped Sakura when she made another try for the bell. Getting angry, the banshee took out a kunai and attemted to aim for Naruto's heart (If only she knew haha) when she was stopped by a hand on her wrist. But it was not Naruto however. No it was Kakashi who proceded to level a glare at Sakura before knocking her out. He sighed then looked over at Naruto as Sasuke emerged from the bushes. He sighed again before announcing to the two Gennin.

"Well, since you two seem to show good teamwork it would be a pain to fail you. But Sakura cannot be a shinobi with the way she acts. I'll tell you what thou, I'll talk to the Third and see what I can do." Naruto and Sasuke, who were looking down at the thought of failing instinly looked back up at the end of their sensei's speach. The two nodded before they both walked away as Kakashi vanished with the fangirl.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

In the Hokage's office a meeting was going on.

"Alright who's teams passed?" The aged leader asked the gathered Jonnin. Only three of the ninja walked up to give their report seeing as the other teams failed. The three were Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuhi, and Kakashi Hatake. Asuma spoke up saying his team passed and Kurenai did the same soon after. All the gathered ninja looked to Kakashi.

"I was hoping to talk to you about that lord Hokage." Sarutobi nodded for him to continue. "Out of Team Seven only Sasuke and Naruto show any signs of being good shinobi. Sakura however has not only neglected her training but is also willing to kill a teamate to finish an objective." The Third nodded while hidding his dissapointment.

"What are you proposing Kakashi?" Kakashi shifted before answering, knowing that the eyes of a certain blue haired Jonnin were on him, daring him to say Naruto failed.

"I was hoping that we could either have a three man team or get a new member as I would hate to fail the other two." Sarutobi thought for a second before giving his answer to Kakashi.

"Very well. Since there is no Gennin in resurve right now and I would also hate to fail the two, I will alow you to have the first ever three man team." Kakashi smiled at that before all the Jonnin were dismissed.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The next morning found Naruto and Sasuke waiting for their new sensei. A poof of smoke once again signaled his arrival. Kakashi eye smiled at the two before telling them the good news.

"Well you two lucked out. We are now the first ever three man team. We are now Team Seven." The two Gennin looked at their teacher in shock. Suddenly grins broke out on their faces as they pumped their arms into the the air in a cry of victory that even Kakashi couldn't help but join in.

Behind a nearby tree, a man smiled.

_'Well done Naruto.'_ With that the man vanished through use of Sonido.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

GOTFWC: And BAM! Another chapter done! Hope you all like it. Now remember to review.

Grimmjow: And you know the rest.

Naruto: Ja Ni!


	3. notice

GOTFWC: Yo what up. Sorry I havn't been able to update. I've been in the hospital for a couple of weeks so I havn't been able to do much at all. I will try to start updating again soon but please be patient.


	4. CRank Mission: Team From Kumo

GOTFWC: Yo yo yo yo! What it is fellow readers! I got really bored so I decided to write up the third chapter in Naruto Jaggerjack. But first I will answer a couple of questions. First up, I got a comment that Grimmjow's last name ended with an 's' so I decided to look it up. The result is that in the Japanese version Grimmjow's last name is Jeagerjaques but since I can't spell or say that I went with the Amarican version which is Jaggerjack which does not have an 's' at the end. Next up is the releationship between Naruto and Grimmjow. Ok so the reason that they see each other as brothers is because one Grimmjow helped Naruto out a lot as well as raised him. Second Naruto has that whole ability to make people like him thing. And finally I can't see Grimmjow as a father figure so I made him a brother to Naruto. Now Naruto's outfit. He has the regular Espada clothing from the waist down and a jacket like Grimmjow's with a black muscle shirt underneath. As for the Hollow hole well I said where it was in the first chapter but apperently the guy who asked this didn't pay much attention, but I will do a recap if i must. His Hollow hole is right over where the natural human heart whould be which is why I laughed when I made her try to stab him in the heart due to the fact that he literaly hasn't got one. His mask looks the same as Ichigo's when he first gets possesed by the his inner Hollow, except he dosn't have the three markings at the top of his mask. Now as for his Zanpaktou it dosn't take on the aspect of Dante or Kyuubi. I just like the sword and as for Naruto not taking after the Kyuubi, I think that is way over done and I try to be original. Here's another one I got. How did Naruto become an Arrancar? well if you are familier with Bleach then you would notice in the beggining that Grimmjow stabbed his sword into Naruto. This was from the first episode I just made it Hollow compatible. And as for Hollow's hating the thing closest to them, well I totally spaced out on that so I'm not gonna add it this late. Sorry for you evil Naruto fans. Ok two more before I start the story. I am not sure if this story will have a pairing at all but if it does it will most likely be with Tayuya or Halibel as Tayuya is my kinda girl and Halibel is fucking hot! And finally about Naruto being an arrancar. Once again sorry dude but you were obviously not paying much attention as I had mentioned Naruto being an Arrancar as well as a Vasto Lorde (Which are both the same thing I looked it up) at least three times. Ok now that we got that outa the way lets start the story!

Grimmjow: FINALLY!!!

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

A shadow flashed though the foilege. Thoughts ran though its head as it continued to run from its persuers. It had just fled from the overweight demon that held it hostage and thought it had been home free. That is until it ran into some shinobi that began to chase it. It wasn't so bad until the one in white started to chase it. The speed of that one was unbelievable!

The shadow jumped over a bush and ducked under a low hanging branch before sprinting like mad toward a hole in the ground trying to lose the ninja chasing it. Just as the shadow had jumped for saftey a hand grabbed it by the scruff of its neck. Panicing the creature turned in the iron grasp that held it only to be surprised as his claws shattered as it made contact with the arm of its tormenter.

Naruto grinned as the cat's claws shattered against his skin. They had been chasing the damn feline menece for an hour before Naruto got fed up with it and started to use his Sonido to catch it. Even then he was having a bit of trouble but managed to catch it in the end.

_"White Death did you manage to capture target? Over."_ Naruto looked at the ribbon in the cats ear before he answered.

"Ya ribbon on left ear confirmed Pervy Cyclops. Over." Naruto heard a sigh on the other end.

_"Emo Bastard here. Lets go now. And Naruto this is the last time that you pick code names. Over."_ Said blonde laughed as he heard the rage in his friends voice at the code name Naruto had assigned him.

Thirty minutes later found Team Seven in the Hokage's office with them all smirking at the fate of the poor cat in the grasp of its unknowingly abusive owner. After the large woman had paid for the mission and left Sarutobi began to go over the missions that the group could do when he was interupted by our favorite blonde Arrancar.

"Hell no old man! All we've done is catch cats, do gutters, and water plants. WHY DO OUR MISSIONS SUCK ASS!" The Hokage took a puff of his pipe before answering.

"Look, I'm gonna level with you. These 'missions' are just an excuse to have Gennin like yourselves do free labor so we don't have to pay anyone to do it. We just label them as missions to distract you from the truth. Take it away Kakashi!" Kakashi cleared his throat then began his lecture.

"The missions are labeled as A, B, C, and D. D's are done by you dorks. D's are like illigal immigrant work. And if we feel like it you get a C. C's and B's are done by-"

"Me right?"

"Iruka? Get the fuck outa here!"

"All right all right! God don't got to be an ass about it!"

"Now where were we?" The aged leader interrupted before Kakashi could begin again.

"Sorry Kakashi you ran outa time. Your consolation prize is a C mission."

"But Iruka-"

"I said you ran outa time! Now the mission is to escort this old drunk too Wave Country. Now before we varify this as a C mission are there any Mafia bosses, ex water county ninja after you?" Tazuna answered in a split second.

"Nope." The Hokage nodded and then took another puff of his pipe.

"Alright then that'll be twenty dollars."

"I'll give ya fifteen."

"The fee's none negotiatable."

"Thirty five dollars!"

"Umm ok then." Tazuna laughed thinking he had got a good deal.

"Haha still got it."

(Sorry guys I just had to add that part from Naruto Abridged by Vageta 3986 and Masako X)

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

At the village gate Team Seven was informed that they had another team from outside of Konoha joining them. Before they could ask who it was, a signal was blown signaling that the gate was opening. Turning, Naruto tried to take in the sight before him but he was suddenly tackled by two blurs. Thinking that he was under attack, the blonde began to reach back for his sword until two female cries interupted him.

"HES MINE!" Startled, Naruto took a look at his attackers. The first had long red hair and wore a strange hat. For clothes she wore a form fitting ANBU style shirt with a skirt that went down to the middle of her thigh. Ninja sandles and a kunai pouch completed the assemble. The other girl had long blonde hair styled into a pony tail and wore ANBU style shirt and pants as well as fingerless gloves. The usual ninja sandles and kunai pouch were also present on her as well. Both girls wore the headband of Kumo. Another female voice ran out, drawing Naruto's attention to the other Cloud ninja.

"Tayuya, Yugito. While the boy you are currently hugging is very attractive looking, please refrain from tackling our teamates for this mission." Came the monotone voice of the Cloud squads sensei. Looking at her Naruto had to fight off a nosebleed as well as his very startled expression at the choice of clothes she wore and the spiritual pressure she put out. She had long blonde hair and a dark tan. She wore white samerai pants with the socks and sandles of the Espada. She also wore a VERY reveiling jacket that left her stomach and the lower half of her breasts visible while covering the lower half of her face. On her back was a sheathed short sword. The final teamate of the Kumo ninja was a young black haired girl who looked as thou she was related to Sasuke. She wore a white tank top with slightly baggy pants and the usual ninja equipment. She also had a ANBU style sword on her back.

Tayuya and Yugito quickly jumped off of Naruto as they noticed their sensei and teamate. Kakashi smiled as he realized that this must be the team that was going to help them in this mission. Walking over he held out his hand to the groups sensei.

"Hello. I am Kakashi Hatake. Behind me is my student Sasuke Uchiha, and the blonde chick magnet over there is my other student Naruto Jaggerjack." The other Jounin shook Kakashi's hand and nodded to Sasuke, but when her eyes landed on Naruto and heard his name she looked startled. Shaking away her questions for the time being, she introduced herself and her students.

"My name is Halibel Tia. These are my students Tayuya, Yugito Nii, and Sayuki Uchiha." The eyes of Team Seven all widened at the name of the last girl but they decided to save their questions for later as they started out for the mission.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Three hours later found Team Seven and the Cloud ninjas a few miles away from Konoha when Naruto, Halibel, and Kakashi noticed a puddle to the side of the road. Kakashi turned back to his book not giving the puddle much attention while his blonde student just sighed at the idiocy of the ninja behind the genjutsu and Halibel just shook her head.

Suddenly Kakashi was wrapped in spiked chains. However before the two Mist ninja could pull him apart, Halibel appered behind them through use of Sonido as the two would be assasins fell to peices, literally. The three Cloud Gennin looked at the bloody bits in fear while Naruto just shrugged and Sasuke continued walking, having seen this sort of thing before. Kakashi turned to Tazuna with a glare.

"You owe us an explanation."

(Skip sob story. YAY I have skittles! Taste the rainbow bitch!)

Kakashi sighed.

"Alright well we have either two choices. One, we count the mission as a failure or two, we go on knowing that we could be fighting a Jounin next. Naruto quickly answered before everyone else.

"Hell ya I'm going if thats the case! I havn't had this much excitment for awhile now!" Sasuke smirked at his friends enthusiasm and agreed to go as well. The Cloud ninja hesitated for a moment before agreeing to continue. Kakashi nodded slowly.

"Alright we'll continue. And Tazuna you are lucky that Naruto is so bloodthirsty and fight obsessed otherwise we would most likely be going right back to the village. Now Halibel what skill level would you give your students?" The blonde Jounin thought for a moment before answering.

"I'd place them at middle to high Chunnin. How about your students?" Kakashi adopted a thinking pose then answered.

"I'd place Sasuke at high Chunnin and Naruto at high Jounin low Sannin." The Kumo nins eyes widened at the information before looking over at the powerful Hollow in slight aw. Naruto's eye twiched at the attention.

"The fuck ya'll lookin at!" The four female ninja quickly looked away at his anger while Kakashi and Sasuke just chuckled. The silver haired nin looked up at the sky before continuing.

"Alright lets get this mission over with."

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The large team and civilian had just arived on a dock after being taken over the water by one of Tazuna's friends. Resuming their treck, Naruto was begining to grow tired of of the stars that he was recieving from the Kumo team. Stares of adoration and awe from Tayuya and Yugito, and simply awe from the lost Uchiha. It was Halibel's stare that confused him the most as it was one of familarity as well as respect for some reason. If Grimmjow was here he would be teasing the blonde endlessly or they would be having another of their so called spars, which to everyone else simply looked like attempted murder on both halves.

Naruto suddenly stopped as he heard a rustling in the bushes to his left. Closing his eyes, the Arrancar simply took a kunai from his pouch and flung it into said bush causing his teamates to tense. Pushing the vegitation aside the blonde found a white rabbit with the kunai lodged into its forehead. Realizing the significanse of its fur color, the blonde grinned in the feral maner that he and his brother were known for. Kakashi's eyes widen seeing the grin before he suddenly shouts.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" As the entire team ducked, a huge sword flew over the ninja's heads before lodging itself into the trunk of a nearby tree. The protagonists looked up to the large sword. There standing on its hilt was none other then the Demon of the Mist, Zabuza Momochi.


	5. Zabuza Appears: Naruto Transforms

GOTFWC: Yo peeps! Sorry I havn't updated for what a year or something? I've been ridiculously busy for a really long time. Trying to finish up my last year in high school and all that jazz, then I had to find a part time job to pay for collage, then I went to Indonesia to do some reaserch on komodo dragons, and finally I went back to Irland where I grew up to visit my cousins and collect payment from the museum there that used to be my family castle. So yeah I've been busy as hell lately but I just now got time to sit down and start writing again.

Grimmjow: STOP YER BLABBERIN AND GET ON WITH IT!

GOTFWC: (Pulls out chainsaw) THE FUCK YOU SAY BITCH!

Grimmjow: I'll be quiet...

GOTFWC: Good kitty. Now then without further ado lets get on with the show!

Naruto: Story.

GOTFWC: SAY IT ONE MORE TIME I DARE YA!

/

"Zabuza Momochi." Kakashi whispered with no small amount of apprehension.

"DUN DUN DUUUUUN!"

"Naruto shut the hell up!" Sasuke yelled from his position at the blonde Arrancar. Said blonde mearly grinned at the duck haired avenger. Back with Kakashi and Zabuza the two remained in an overly dramatic stand off. You could hear the ominous theme music floating through the air. Wait, no thats Naruto holding a stereo. Suddenly Kakashi pulled up his headband revealing the sharingan eye underneath. He smirked hearing Naruto's sharp intake of breath and waited for his awe struck student to say how cool he was-

"Oh. Your. GOD! Kakashi-sensei has pink eye! RUN FOR YOUR PUNY INSIGNIFICANT LIVES!" Naruto's run for safty was halted by Hallible as she punched her fellow Arrancar on the head stopping him in his tracks. The two Uchiha's faces met their palms while Yugito and Tayuya mearly giggled at their comrades antics. Zabuza couldn't take anymore as he saw the look on Kakashi's face and fell off of his sword laughing. Unfortunatly this brought him Naruto's attention.

"Oh yeah we were supposed to be fighting someone." His ferel grin once again on his face, Naruto unsheathed his demonic zampaktou and charged his fellow sword weilder. Zabuza bearly had time to register the attack before he had to jump out of the way to avoid being beheaded. Looking back at his new opponent his eyes grew large as he looked at the massive crater the blonde had caused with his swing. Narrowing his eyes he brought his sword up just in time to stop Naruto's next attack from taking his arms off. Before Zabuza could react the blonde vanished in a burst of speed to reappear right behind Zabuza, his sword swinging towards his head. Zabuza was just able to duck a bit before springing away from the attack to skid toa stop on the top of the lake next to them.

Thinking he was safe he called over to the blonde.

"Well I certainly wasn't expecting that. For a midget your pretty tough." Zabuza complimented. Unfourtunatly this had the opposite effect as Naruto's eyes narrowed in anger as a tick mark appeared on his head.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A MIDGET YOU EYEBROWLESS FREAK OF NATURE! GAAAAH! THATS IT! NOW I'M PISSED! I was going to go easy on you before to get a good fight but no I'LL FUCKING MURDER YOU!" Naruto held his sword out in front of him, his rietsu and chakra swirling around him making a visible light show of both black and blue energy.

"Get ready Zabuza, cause I'm about to rip you a new one! Drink his blood and devour his soul! DIABLO!" Suddenly a massive amount of dust shot into the air, swirling around the spot where Naruto stood. Kakashi and Sasuke as well as the Cloud team were nearly blown away in the resulting winds as Zabuza had to fight to stay above the water. Slowly the dust began to die down and the shadowed form of a creature could be seen. As the winds completely died down Naruto's new form was revealed.

(I was really tempted to end it there just to be a major asshole but I decided not to)

His face had been completely covered in a mask that resembled a human skull with sharpened teeth. Two curved horns grew from the sides of his head toward the front before curling back to a foot behind his head. His hair had grown longer, now reaching the middle of his back. His shirt and jacket were gone, revealing his hollow hole and the tribal marking on his chest which remained as tanned human skin. his arms up to the elbow where covered in what appeared to be white clawed gauntles while large pauldrens in the shape of human skulls adourned his shoulders. His pants had also vanished revealing that from the waist down he was covered in more of the white armor. His legs had inverted to a more animalistic shape while his feet had been replaced with massive dragonlike talons. a long tail grew from behind him ending in a arrowhead spike.

He slowly turned his head toward Zabuza and opened his eyes. The whites had become pitch plack and the iris had turned red with a black pentegram surrounding the slit pupil. He opened his mouth and roared, pitch black rietsu exploding from his form. His long hair weaved to the side showing a large gothic style five on his back. As more and more of the black energy poured off of his form the five slowly shifted into a four. Hallible's eyes grew large in surprise at this. Before Zabuza could react Naruto was suddenly behind him, back slapping him into the air to smash through three hundred yards of trees.

Naruto roared again as he sped off to appear in front of the broken Zabuza. He grabed the missing nin by the neck and lifted him into the air the blonde's new form easily topping seven feet tall. Zabuza could only gurgle in pain as his flight had caused him to break ten of his ribs, both arms, and one of his legs. However before Naruto could land the final blow, his hand prepared to spear Zabuza through the chest, two needles entered the Demon of the Mist's neck and and the feared ninja slumped over, his heartbeat slowing almost to a stop.

Naruto dropped Zabuza and turned toward the apparent hunter nin. He growled at the boy for taking his kill and prepared to attack, his clawed fingers prepared to rip into his new opponent, when Kakashi appeared in front of him.

"Thats enough Naruto. He is not a threat." The boy visibly relaxed and released his resurrecion. The hunter nin nodded before picking up Zabuza's body and vanished. Naruto scowled at the end of his fight before walking back to the rest of the team. Kakashi stood still for a minute before following.


End file.
